More Fun Comics Vol 1 64
( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief of police * Wayene Adversaries: * Paul Jenks * Bugs Benton * Pete Donley * Gyp Other Characters: * Elmer Watson Locations: * ** , Items: * The Ring of Life Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill meets "The Thing" | Synopsis2 = Congo Bill answers a request from plantation owner Jack Brent, and brings Professor Kent along. On their way there, their old friend O'Toole the chimpanzee pops out of the bush and joins their hike. At Brent's place they learn that a strange ghost-man, calling itself "the Thing," has been menacing the plantation and killing natives. Brent had hoped to sell the land, but now his price has dropped, because of the trouble. Congo Bill investigates and discovers that the Thing is wearing armor to protect it from bullets. Bill uses colored greasepaint to disguise himself as a native and sets a trap for the Thing. With the help of O'Toole, Bill is able to capture the ghost and expose him as Mr. Tate, a land buyer who was trying to drive down Brent's price. With Tate in custody, Brent decides to keep his land for a few more years. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent * O'Toole, a chimpanzee Adversaries: * Mr. Tate, as "The Thing" Other Characters: * Jack Brent, a plantation owner * Saktu, a native plantation employee Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Fate: "The Menace of Mayoor" | Synopsis3 = (adapted from plot summary from dcindexes.com) Inza takes a cruise where she meets explorer Bill Credon, who claims to have made a great discovery in the Yucatan, so Inza joins him. He leads her to a temple where Inza is betrayed and captured by Mayoor, a Mayan god and ancient foe of Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate senses trouble, but he cannot locate Mayoor. He finds Bill Credon and forces Mayoor's thrall to explain how he freed the Mayan god. Doctor Fate then tracks down Mayoor and vanquishes him. With Inza in tow, he then returns to America. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mayoor Other Characters: * Bill Credon Locations: * :* * :* ::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Ghost Of Elmer Watson is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * In this issue's Doctor Fate story, Mayoor claims that he was imprisoned centuries earlier by Doctor Fate. While it is not normally possible for Kent Nelson to have done this, barring time-travel, Nabu could have been responsible for the Mayan's imprisonment. And actually there are no grounds, in a Doctor Fate story, for ruling out time travel. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* Detective Sergeant Carey: "the Blasting Gang", by Joe Donohoe :* Captain Desmo: "Rest in India", by Win :* Radio Squad: "The Excursion Boat Fire", by Jerry Siegel & Fred Ray :* "The Wildcat Strikes", by Rex Gilbert :* Lance Larkin: "The Arab Avalanche", by Harold Wilson Sharp :* Biff Bronson: "The Airport Saboteurs", by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Mystery of the Murdered Sourdoughs" by John Lehti | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #64 index entry }}